Fire Hoses
The Fire Hoses are the main arsenal for fighting fires. They are stored in either Jupiter or Venus. They can be used in a wide range of emergencies. Appearences *Barn Fire - Main Jet and Hard Suction Hose *Camping - Hose reel *Norman's Tricky Day - Hose reel (not used) *Lost Cat - Hose reel (not used) *Sam's Day Off - layflat 70mm hose *The Great Inventor - Hose reel *Spot of Bother - Main Jet *Lost Ring - layflat 70mm hose *All in a Good Cause - Hose reel (not used) *Bentley the Robot (episode) - Hose reel *Deep Trouble For Sam - Ejector Pipe *Steele Under Par - Hose reel *Disaster For Dinner - Hose reel *Bath time for Dusty - Brass (foam) *Mummy's Little Pumpkin - Brass *King of the Jungle - Brass *Norman's Invisible Friend - Brass (foam) *The Case of the Liquorice Shoelaces - Brass *Fiery Finale - Brass *Birthday Surprise - Brass *Firefighter of Tomorrow - Brass *Fields of Fire - Brass *The Big Freeze - Brass *Heap of Trouble - Brass *Sausages vs. Shrimps - Brass x2 *Off Duty Sam - Brass *Norman's Ghost - Brass *Poorly Penny - Brass *Twitching the Night Away - Brass x2 *Dilys' Big Surprise - Brass *Mike's Rocket - Brass *Fireman James - Brass *Sailor Steele - Brass *Hearts on Fire - Brass x2 *Baa Baa Baby - Brass *Cat Magic - Brass *Going Out With a Bang - Brass *A Sticky Situation - Brass *Mam's Day - Brass *Towering Inferno - Brass *The Great Fire of Pontypandy - Brass x4 *Water Tower Inferno - Brass *Bessie to the Rescue - Brass (Bessie) *Girls' Night In - Brass *Sky Lanterns - Sticky Foam (Bessie) *Wheel of Fire - Brass *Magic Norman - Brass *Pontypandy Heatwave - Brass x2 *Hide and Seek - Brass x2 *Garden Force - Sticky foam (brass) *The Return of Norman-Man Brass (Bessie) *Heroes of the Storm - Brass, Sticky foam (Modern) and Modern x3 *Castles and Kings - Modern *Spy Games - Sticky foam (Modern) x2 *The Great Party Panic - Modern x2 *The Break-Up - Modern x2 *Fiery Football - Modern x2 *Shape Up and Shine - Modern x2 *Ice Hockey Meltdown - Modern, Sticky foam (Modern) *Froggy Fantasy - Modern x4 *Day Of The Penguin - Modern x2 *Pontypandy In The Park - Modern x2 *Alien Alert - Modern x2 *Norman Man Vs Firedog - Modern, Sticky Foam (modern) x2 *Cadet Catastrophe - Modern x2 *Monster Mania - Modern *Wally Wizzo - Modern x2 *Who Let the Cat Out? - Modern *Set For Action! - Modern x3 Trivia *From Series 1 to 4 they used traditional fire hoses from the 1980's such as; A hosereel with a garden hose style nozzle used for smaller fires. 2 rolls of layflat red hose that are used either to resupply Jupiter or attach a branchpipe to become a main jet to tackle larger fires. The branchpipe is valveless which means the flow of water is constant and cannot be closed. *From Series 5 to 9 they used dark red fabric hoses with old fashioned brass nozzles which are brittle in colder weather. *From Series 8 onwards they have yellow hoses for sticky foam. *From Heroes of the Storm onwards they use bright red rubber hoses with a more modern and traditional pistol grip style branch. *In Deep Trouble for Sam, a special hard suction hose, known as an "Ejection Pipe" was used by Penny Morris to remove the soil which was trapping Sam in the hole in her garden. This is a special type of hard suction hose because it can remove soft debris as well as water unlike most conventional hard suction fire hoses. It also has a mini electric motor pump and power button built into the inlet coupling which means it doesn't require suction from the main fire pump. Since this motorized version of the hard suction hose is unique to Fireman Sam, it can be considered one of Sam or Penny Morris's inventions. Gallery Jett.png|Jet hose used in Barn fire|link=Barn Fire imagehr.png|Hosereel used in camping|link=Camping Ffs.png Sae.png Elvisss.png|Elvis attaches the hose couplings Ldh.png|70mm layflat hose stroage IMG_0945.PNG|Elvis using the Hose Reel Hosereel locker.png|Hosereel storage Hydrant.png|Trevor operating a hydrant Fireman_Sam ejection pipe|The ejection pipe|link=Deep Trouble for Sam File:Sam_holding_hose_(Series_5)_3.png|Sam holding one of the brass hoses in the Series 5 intro File:Hose_in_locker_(Series_5).png|Hose in one of Jupiter's lockers in Series 5 File:Sam_holding_hose_(Series_5)_5.png|Sam holding a brass hose with Elvis and Station Officer Steele in The Big Freeze File:Sam_carrying_hose_(Series_5).png|Sam preparing to make entry into Dilys' shop while carrying a brass hose in the Big Freeze File:Sam_holding_hose_(Series_5)_4.png|Sam fighting the blanket fire in The Big Freeze with a brass hose File:Punctured_hose_(Series_5).png|Brass hose punctured by icicle in The Big Freeze File:Sam_and_Elvis_readying_spare_hose_(Series_5).png|Sam and Elvis readying a spare hose in The Big Freeze File:Sam_and_Penny_holding_hose_(Series_5).png|Sam and Penny extinguishing the fire with a brass hose in The Big Freeze File:Penny_connecting_hose_to_Venus_(Series_5).png|Penny connecting a brass hose to Venus in Bath Time for Dusty File:Sam_and_Elvis_holding_hose_(Series_5).png|Sam and Elvis fighting the fire in Bath Time for Dusty with a brass hose imagebh.png|Brass hose used in King of the Jungle|link=King of the Jungle File:Sam_and_Penny_fighting_stage_fire.jpg|Sam and Penny fighting the fire from Fiery Finale in a promo shot using a brass hose File:Sam_and_Elvis_holding_hose_(Series_5)_2.png|Sam and Elvis holding a brass hose in Birthday Surprise File:Sam_and_Elvis_fighting_fire_(Series_5).png|Sam and Elvis fighting the fire in Birthday Surprise with a brass hose File:Sam_holding_hose_(Series_5).png|Sam holding a brass hose in a Series 5 promo File:Sam_holding_hose_(Series_5).jpg|Another shot of Sam holding a brass hose File:Sam_with_hose_and_logo.png|Sam holding a brass hose with logo Towering Inferno.jpg|Elvis using the brass hose in Series 7 imagecbh.png|Brass hose used in the Great Fire of Pontypandy Bsfh.png|Sticky foam hose with brass nozzle, only seen in Garden Force Brasss hose.png|Last ever use of the brass hoses Sfh.png|Modern (Current) sticky foam hose Fireman Sam..png|Modern hoses used in Heroes of the Storm by Sam & Penny Hose locker.jpeg|Hose reels Modern fire hose nozzles.jpg|Modern fire hose nozzles Elvis and Steele use the modern hoses.png 38B01925-0CCD-4327-9BD0-B6D277CAC564.png E0E235C4-4CA6-439F-8B3B-1E338548A586.png 34A978AB-0135-44F5-ADB8-4E7699D383F4.jpeg|Real life hoses from the original series Category:Items and devices Category:Rescue Equipment